own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 28
(ENTV) |venue = Baraki Stadium, Algiers, Algeria |winner = "Some die young" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 60 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Semi-final 1: "Heart" by Toya Delazy Semi-final 2: "Turn me on" by DÜKI Semi-final 3: "Come with me" by Ricky Martin Final: "Dernière danse" by Indila |openingl = |interval = Semi-final 1: "The sound of missing you" by Ameraah and Indila Semi-final 2: "Dementia" by Sanni Semi-final 3: "Breaking robot" by Loreen Final: "Waving flag" by Indila and all the participants and delegation. |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 28 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries. | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but will not in 28 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 28, often referred to as OESC #28, is the 28th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in the city of Algiers, Algeria, after Indila won the previous contest hosted in Kraków, Poland with the song "Dernière danse ". The venue for the contest was announced on 30 March, 2014 as the Baraki Stadium. Sixty countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. This marks the fourth time in the history of the contest when 60 countries compete. The 28th edition will see Austria and Egypt returning in the competition. Estonia, Greenland, Jordan, Tunisia, Vatican City and Åland Islands decided to withdraw. Own Eurovision Song Contest 28 will see, again like previous editions, thirty countries in the Grand Final, this is for the tenth time in the history of the contest. For the seventh time in a row, the host country won't vote in all semi-finals. The contest was won by Azerbaijan's Laleh with her "Some die young", which received 224 points, by a margin of only 5 points. Azerbaijan's win was their first. Second place went to Sweden. Sweden's last top 5 was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 12, contest held in Andorra. Third place went to Scotland, fourth to Israel and Norway taking the 5th. Israel's fourth place was their first top 4 ever achieved by the country. Bulgaria was the single country from the "Big Three" countries which placed in the first half of the scoreboard, reaching 14th place. Out of 30 countries who made it into the final, the host country, Algeria ended on the 29th position, receiving a total of 50 points. Venue On March 30, 2014, Algerian public broadcaster, ENTV, announced that it had chosen the Baraki Stadium to be the venue of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 28. Baraki Stadium is an indoor arena located in Algiers, Algeria that is under construction. It will have a seating capacity of 40,000 for sporting events and is expected to open in 2014. The future Baraki Stadium will provide a number of Algiers football clubs, such as the NA Hussein Dey, CRB, USMA, MCA, RCK, OMR and USMH, with a major venue for national and international matches that is built to international standards. Location }} Algiers is the capital and largest city of Algeria. According to the 1998 census, the population of the city proper was 1,519,570 and that of the urban agglomeration was 2,135,630. In 2009, the population was about 3,500,000. An estimate puts the population at about 3,574,000 as of 2010. Algiers is located on the Mediterranean Sea and in the north-central portion of Algeria. Sometimes nicknamed El-Behdja (البهجة) or alternatively Alger la Blanche ("Algiers the White") for the glistening white of its buildings as seen rising up from the sea, Algiers is situated on the west side of a bay of the Mediterranean Sea. The modern part of the city is built on the level ground by the seashore; the old part, the ancient city of the deys, climbs the steep hill behind the modern town and is crowned by the casbah or citadel, 122 metres (400 ft) above the sea. The casbah and the two quays form a triangle. Some 20 km (12 mi) to the west of Algiers are such seaside resorts as Sidi Fredj (ex-Sidi Ferruch), Palm Beach, Douaouda, Zéralda, and the Club of the Pines (residence of State); there are tourist complexes, Algerian and other restaurants, souvenir shops, supervised beaches, and other amenities. The city is also equipped with important hotel complexes such as the hotel Hilton, El-Aurassi or El Djazair. Algiers also has the first water park in the country. The tourism of Algiers is growing but is not as developed as that of the larger cities in Morocco or Tunisia. This is the first time the contest will be held in Algeria. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on April 10, 2014 at the Baraki Stadium. The participating countries, excluding the Big 3, were split into eight pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 19 countries were allocated to compete in each of the three semifinals. The pots are as follows: The big 3 will vote as follow: Algeria in the first semi-final, Andorra in the second semi-final and Bulgaria in the third semi-final. 'Running Order' The running order for the semi-finals was revealed on the April 11, 2014. Also it was revealed that Algeria will perform on the 25th spot, Andorra will take the 19th spot and Bulgaria will perform on the 15th position. The running order for the Grand Final was revealed on April 21, 2014. Participants Sixty countries have confirmed participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 28 with two countries returning and six withdrawing. The Own Eurovision Song Contest 28 will see the return of Austria and Egypt, while Estonia, Greenland, Jordan, Tunisia, Vatican City and Åland Islands have decided to withdraw. Previously, Austria was represented by Conchita Wurst in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 26 edition. Egypt last time participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 26, where was represented by Lara Scandar. 'Returning artists' Thirty-five previous contestants returned in the competition. Former winners, Krista Siegfrids winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 24 returned in the competition for Finland and Thomas Kato, winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, which returned for Faroe Islands. Below is the name of the artists that returned in the competition and for how many times they are returning. Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. *On April 16, 2014 the nine qualifiers were announced. 'Semi-Final 2' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * will vote in this semi-final. *On April 17, 2014 the nine qualifiers were announced. 'Semi-Final 3' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * will vote in this semi-final. *On April 18, 2014 the nine qualifiers were announced. 'Finalists' The thirty finalists are: * the Big 3 countries: - the host country, and . * the top nine countries from the first semi-final. * the top nine countries from the second semi-final. * the top nine countries from the third semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semi-final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final. 'Second semi-final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final. 'Third semi-final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the third semi-final. 'Grand Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting Ceremony The order in which each country announced their votes was determined in a draw. Similar to the last editions an algorithm was used to generate as much suspense as possible. The spokespersons are shown alongside each country. A public voting was used. 58 sets of votes were submitted in the Grand Final. Three countries didn't manage to vote , these countries were : Austria, Belgium and Switzerland. 'Country Order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Spokepersons' # Nicole Treacy # Tamara Todevska # Sofia Nizharadze # Manzura Yuldasheva # Yannis Tsimitselis & Vaso Laskaraki # Amandine Bourgeois # Ana Claudia Grigore # Ira Losco # Nadine Coyle # Nikki Ponte # Baptiste Giabiconi # Dafina Zeqiri # Vaidas Baumila # Maria Chiara Fraschetta # Mei Finegold # Christof Innerhofer # Jason Thomas Mraz # Serenay Sarikaya # Gaynor Hopkins # Helene Fischer # Zane Vaļicka # Farid Hasanov # Wissam Hilal # Vera Brezhneva # Tinkara Kovač # Joel Molina # Paulino Rubio # DJ Vakcina # Birgitta Olsen # Angela Merkel # Hajrudin Varešanović # Adila Sedraia # Miriam Bryant # Trijntje Oosterhuis # Alexander Rybak # Myra Sky # Renáta Tolvai # Katia Aveiro # Dean Smith # Madeline Obrigewitsch # Ewelina Lisowska # Emmelie de Forest # Blerim Destani # Kasey Smith # Janna-Mari Hurmerinta # Medina Valbak # Kamshat Zholdybaeva # Samira Said # Petar Buric # Adriana Rusu # Desislava Doneva # Kristína Peláková # Milan Kalinic # Cheryl Ann Cole # Ivana Mišura # Kristina Maria Chalhoub # Tatiana Lipnitskaya # Amina Kaddur See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions